The True Wolf King
by BlackHeart96
Summary: Trouble is brewing on the horizon and Harry is in the center of it. This story will be based in OoTP. This story does not completely follow the books. This is Slash, meaning boy/boy. And there will be threesomes and sexual content. If you do not like this type of story then please do not read my story. If you do I'm not responsible for you. Flames will be ignored.


**Hi guys! So I bet a few of you are going "What the hell? Why is she putting up a new story when she hasn't worked on the others?" Well all I can say is that I'm having writers block on the others but I shall get to them as soon as I can. **

**So here is my new story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment! Or I won't post the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except my OCs. **

**Spells**

_"Parseltongue"_

_'Thoughts'_

The angry gray sea pounded away on the rocks of the island that contained the wizarding jail, Azkaban. Rain fell in sheets drenching all that were foolish enough to walk outside or not move away from the glass-less barred windows. If possible the inside was much colder than the outside, as the Dementors floated through the building.

Four cloaked figures glided with inhuman grace down the corridors, yet they made no sound. Three of the figures dressed in completely black cotton cloaks, with the hoods pulled up to hide their faces from all others, formed a triangle around the fourth figure, the one closest to the fourth in height, but was still taller, walked in front of him. The fourth was dressed in a blood red silk cloak. This figure's face was also hidden by its hood.

It appeared as though the figures were searching for someone as they would stop at every cell door they came across. When they finally reached the last cell for that hallway the fourth figure chuckled.

"Milord, have you found what you have been seeking in this hell?" The two taller figures asked.

"Blood-moon, Blazing-sun, do not question our lord and master. He does what he does for a reason," the smaller black clothed figure snapped.

"Calm yourself, Howling-wind. They were not trying to insult me, they were merely curious." The supposed lord said his voice gently breaking his guards from their heated glaring contest.

"I beg forgiveness, master." said bowing low to his master.

"Howl," the master murmured as he placed his hand on Howl's shoulder.

"Have I not begged you to call me my name?" he asked.

"Yes you-" Blaze started.

"Did, oh great master." Blood continued.

Their lord sent a murderous glare at them. "Blaze, Blood, will you please shut up."

"Oh you wound us, oh great one!" Both Blaze and Blood grabbed their chests in mock hurt.

The lord shook his head deciding that he would ignore his insane guards for the time being. He walked to the cell and whispered, "**Alohomora**." The door swung open and the lord stepped inside followed by his guards. In the corner of the cell a man sat straight up as his door opened. It was the first time in 12 years that anyone other than the dementors had come to see him. His gray eyes flicked from each cloaked figure to the next until his eyes landed on the lord.

"Sirius Orion Black, I presume," the lord stated more than questioned. Sirius's eyes widened behind his matted black hair that had fallen over his face, as he nodded. The voice seemed so familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. It made a pleasant warm tingling sensation run up and down his spine.

"I have a proposition for you," the lord said going straight to the point as he hated it when people beat around the bush.

"What type of proposition?" Sirius asked confused.

"We will show you how to escape, if you tell us the truth what happened 13 years ago," the lord said as if it was completely normal to offer a convict a chance for freedom.

Sirius stared at the lord for a minuet then nodded. "I accept. Though what should I call you?" The lord smirked as he looked down at Sirius, as the man rose from the ground where he had lain before. "You may call me Fites (1) or Prince. I would prefer Fites though." Sirius nodded.

"You should begin soon. We do not have much time before the dementors come back around to check the cells," Howl said. Fites looked at him and nodded.

He pulled a vial out of his sleeve. The liquid inside was clear. "This is Veritaserum. As you used to be an Auror, I believe you know what this potion does." Sirius nodded and let Moon place 3 drops on his tongue. His eyes glazed over and his face went slack.

"What is your name?" Fites asked.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What year did you graduate from Hogwarts?"

"1977."

Where you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Who was the Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did he actually die when you went after him?"

"No, he turned into a rat after cutting off his finger," with that the serum wore off.

"We now can help you escape," Fites said with a small smile. He then looked at Moon, Sun, and Howl. "Förvandla (2)."

They nodded and a soft glow engulfed their bodies. The glow faded and where Moon, Sun and Howl had been standing was now 2 red wolves the size of Shetland ponies and a blonde wolf that was just a bit smaller.

"So you know, the red wolves are Sun, who is one the right, and Moon, who is one the left. And by process of elimination, the blonde wolf is Howl."

Sirius stared at the wolves in shock. "You guys are Animagi?" He exclaimed.

"No we're not." Fites said frowning.

"What are you guys then?"

Fites just smiled. "It's time for you to change. All will be explained later."

Sirius frowned but changed anyways. The change was quick and seamless and where Sirius once stood was a large black dog that looked like a Grim and was the same size as Moon and Sun. Fites chuckled as Sirius licked his fingers. Fites scratched Sirius behind his ears before stepping back.

A soft white glow engulfed Fites. This one faded slower than the one from earlier. It was almost like he was reluctant to show himself to the others. When the glow was finally gone, an onyx black wolf stood where Fites had been. Fites was much smaller than Sirius, hell he was smaller than Howl, he didn't even reach Howl's shoulder.

He glared at Moon and Sun as if they had just made fun of them. With a huff he left the cell, leading the way down the hallways towards the secret entrance that Fites, Moon, Sun and Howl had come in earlier. They almost had a run in with dementors but, some woman farther down the hallway, started making too much noise, saying that the Dark Lord would save her.

When they finally reached the outside, Fites nodded to Howl and Moon, who then stepped towards the water. They both let out howls towards the sky. A cracking sound filled the air and the water froze. Fites took off across the ice with Sun close behind him. Sirius hesitated for a second before he followed. Howl and Moon stopped howling and followed. Behind them the ice melted as if it had never existed at all.

When they finally reached dry land, they ran into the nearby woods to return to their human form. They ran until they came to a clearing in the center of the woods. Here they returned to human form. For a second, Sirius thought that he would get to see he rescuers faces but when the glow faded he was disappointed, as they were wearing their cloaks with the cowls up. Fites chuckled when he saw the pout on Sirius' face. "You will not know our faces for a long time, Sirius, but I have a gift for you," at this Sirius perked up, "Your godson. He is residing in Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Wining, Surry, England." With that Howl, Sun, Moon and Fites changed back into wolves and disappeared into the woods, fading into the darkness without a trace.

(1)It basically means everything a Gryffindor is.

(2)Its Swedish for "Change"


End file.
